babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Grub
| screenshot = | caption = GRUB in tekst moud | collapsible = | author = | developer = GNU Projekt | released = | latest_release_version = 1.99 (GRUB2)http://lists.gnu.org/archive/html/grub-devel/2011-05/msg00032.html | latest_release_date = | latest_preview_version = | latest_preview_date = | frequently_updated = yes | programming_language = Assembly, C | operating_system = Linuks, Mac OS, Solaris and Windows | platform = IA-32, x86-64, PowerPC | size = | language = Mùltileŋgueijol | status = Aktiv | genre = mùlti-OS Bootloader | license = GNU GPL 3+ | website = }} Ùpgreid from grub tu grub2 $ sudo apt-get upgrade Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done Calculating upgrade... Done The following packages will be upgraded: # grub-common # grub-pc # grub-pc-bin # grub2-common # isc-dhcp-client # isc-dhcp-common # libnautilus-extension1a # nautilus-data 8 upgraded, 0 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 4,681 kB of archives. After this operation, 102 kB disk space will be freed. Do you want to continue? Y/n y #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main isc-dhcp-client amd64 4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main isc-dhcp-common amd64 4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main grub-pc amd64 2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main grub-pc-bin amd64 2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main grub2-common amd64 2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main grub-common amd64 2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libnautilus-extension1a amd64 1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main nautilus-data all 1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8 kB Fetched 4,681 kB in 22s (207 kB/s) 正在預先設定套件... (Reading database ... 462942 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../isc-dhcp-client_4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking isc-dhcp-client (4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2) over (4.2.4-7ubuntu12.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../isc-dhcp-common_4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking isc-dhcp-common (4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2) over (4.2.4-7ubuntu12.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../grub-pc_2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking grub-pc (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) over (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../grub-pc-bin_2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking grub-pc-bin (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) over (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../grub2-common_2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking grub2-common (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) over (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../grub-common_2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking grub-common (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) over (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libnautilus-extension1a_1%3a3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libnautilus-extension1a (1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8) over (1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.7) ... Preparing to unpack .../nautilus-data_1%3a3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8_all.deb ... Unpacking nautilus-data (1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8) over (1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.7) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-2) ... Processing triggers for ureadahead (0.100.0-16) ... Processing triggers for shared-mime-info (1.2-0ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for gconf2 (3.2.6-0ubuntu2) ... Processing triggers for libglib2.0-0:i386 (2.40.2-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for libglib2.0-0:amd64 (2.40.2-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up isc-dhcp-common (4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2) ... Setting up isc-dhcp-client (4.2.4-7ubuntu12.2) ... Setting up grub-common (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) ... Setting up grub2-common (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) ... Setting up grub-pc-bin (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) ... Setting up grub-pc (2.02~beta2-9ubuntu1.2) ... Installing for i386-pc platform. grub-install: warning: File system `ext2' doesn't support embedding. grub-install: warning: Embedding is not possible. GRUB can only be installed in this setup by using blocklists. However, blocklists are UNRELIABLE and their use is discouraged.. Installation finished. No error reported. Generating grub configuration file ... Warning: Setting GRUB_TIMEOUT to a non-zero value when GRUB_HIDDEN_TIMEOUT is set is no longer supported. done Setting up libnautilus-extension1a (1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8) ... Setting up nautilus-data (1:3.10.1-0ubuntu9.8) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.6) ... upgrade-from-grub-legacy 0 Installation finished. No error reported. Generating grub.cfg ... Found linux image: /boot/vmlinuz-2.6.32-22-generic Found initrd image: /boot/initrd.img-2.6.32-22-generic Found linux image: /boot/vmlinuz-2.6.31-21-generic Found initrd image: /boot/initrd.img-2.6.31-21-generic Found memtest86+ image: /boot/memtest86+.bin Found Windows 7 (loader) on /dev/sda2 done : GRUB Legacy has been removed, but its configuration files have been preserved, since this script cannot determine if they contain valuable information. If you would like to remove the configuration files as well, use the following command: rm -f /boot/grub/menu.lst* Sekyuriti updeit root@tom-desktop:~# apt-get upgrade 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列套件將會被升級： * grub-common * grub-pc 升級 2 個，新安裝 0 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 2,156kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 0B 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main grub-pc 1.98-1ubuntu7 618kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ lucid-updates/main grub-common 1.98-1ubuntu7 1,538kB 取得 2,156kB 用了 22s (95.1kB/s) 正在預先設定套件... （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 154308 個檔案和目錄。） 正準備替換 grub-pc 1.98-1ubuntu6（使用 .../grub-pc_1.98-1ubuntu7_amd64.deb）... 正在解開替換的套件檔 grub-pc ... 正準備替換 grub-common 1.98-1ubuntu6（使用 .../grub-common_1.98-1ubuntu7_amd64.deb）... 正在解開替換的套件檔 grub-common ... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 install-info 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 ureadahead 的觸發程式 ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot 正在設定 grub-common (1.98-1ubuntu7) ... 正在設定 grub-pc (1.98-1ubuntu7) ... Replacing config file /etc/default/grub with new version Installation finished. No error reported. Generating grub.cfg ... Found linux image: /boot/vmlinuz-2.6.32-23-generic Found initrd image: /boot/initrd.img-2.6.32-23-generic Found linux image: /boot/vmlinuz-2.6.32-22-generic Found initrd image: /boot/initrd.img-2.6.32-22-generic Found linux image: /boot/vmlinuz-2.6.32-21-generic Found initrd image: /boot/initrd.img-2.6.32-21-generic Found memtest86+ image: /boot/memtest86+.bin Found Microsoft Windows XP Professional on /dev/sda1 Found Windows 95/98/Me on /dev/sda2 done root@tom-desktop:~# Konfigyureiçion modifaikeiçion Akkordiŋ tu kontents listen in Ubuntu dè help webpeij , konfigyureiçion dè ditels informeiçion ddo aveilabol à: : info -f grub -n 'Simple configuration' Riförènses Lokolaiseiçion * /bb.po See also / Si osou / 參看 * startupmanager External links / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 *Official GNU GRUB project **Official GNU GRUB manual **GRUB 2 Home Page **Temporary home of the Grub2 manual **Official help-grub email list **GRUB wiki * Documentation for forks: **GRUB4DOS — Manual, Wiki, Guide, and Forum **Super Grub Disk — Wiki *LILO and GRUB: Boot Loaders Made Simple by Judith Myerson *Booting Linux on x86 using Grub2 *Boot with GRUB, Linux Journal - - A good tutorial * Research projects Free boot loaders GRUB Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Free software programmed in assembly *